


Hot Cocoa and Snow Globes

by FromTheInsideOut



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cabin Fic, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Ouran Secret Santa Gift, Self Care for All, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like men, seriously so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromTheInsideOut/pseuds/FromTheInsideOut
Summary: As pressure mounts from all around him Tamaki begins to slipping back into his comfort character, Tamaki the Host Club King. Concerned, Haruhi plans a weekend away for Tamaki's sake.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Suoh Tamaki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Hot Cocoa and Snow Globes

**Author's Note:**

> So fun to finally participate in a fandom secret santa event. Raine requested some nice canon ship fluff featuring a cabin in the woods. 
> 
> Honestly if you've been around you know that super fluff is a struggle (hence why there is so little featured in my published works) so I hope this delivers as tooth-rotting fluff!
> 
> Merry Christmas to all those who are reading this around Christmas time of 2020! May all your days be merry and bright. Filled with love either from those around you or from your favorite comfort characters!

“Where are we even going?”

Sighing from the driver seat Haruhi rolled her eyes. “I’ll tell you what I told you the last four times you asked me since we got in the car. It’s a surprise.”

“But we’ve been driving for so long.” Tamaki drew out with a groan.

“It’s only a bit further.” She grumbled back.

“You of all people know we can’t just go road tripping to an undisclosed location in the middle of the semester!”

“Since when have our rolls switched?” Haruhi questioned almost petulentaly.

“Don’t get me wrong I’m all about spontaneity but aren’t you a little concerned about the timing and school?”

Flicking her eyes over to the passenger seat Haruhi sighed lightly. The truth was it was grinding against every rational thought. Sure she might have been ahead in all her classes but it never hurt to be extra ahead in case something came up unexpectedly. But really she couldn’t take another morning of walking into Tamaki’s apartment to see him slumped over a stack of books. “I’m ahead for now. Taking a day or two off won’t put me behind that much.”

Tamaki picked at the edge of his coat in thought. “But what if I’m behind?”

“Taking a day or two off won’t put you that much behind either,” she countered. Honestly it wasn’t the more frequent night spent asleep over his textbooks that worried her. Though most of their peers might not have noticed the subtle change in Tamaki, Haruhi did. At first it was so subtle that she almost missed it. While it had been awhile since he donned his host persona, Tamaki slipped back into it like a glove. Charming their peers, the little white lies, happily deferring their prodding questions. 

Tamaki glared down at his phone, his face flashed a quick frown before slipping back into his happy go lucky personality. Again and again it pinged incessantly since they first left this morning. 

Frowning, Haruhi held out her right hand towards him. “Phone, now.” Her tone firm.

“What?” Tamaki questioned hesitantly.

“Either turn it off or silence it before you hand it to me.” Her hand made a quick grabbing motion.

“Why?” Clicking and holding down the power button he watched as the screen went black before placing it in her waiting hand.

“Thanks,” turning it in her hand momentarily before slipping it into the side compartment of the door. “You won’t be able to enjoy your weekend if you are constantly putting out fires that others could so easily do in your absence.”

“You know how Father feels about my involvement with the company.” Tamaki mumbled quietly while looking out the window.

“Yes I am fully aware but a company is not run by a single person. It is run by a group of qualified individuals. And in this case, qualified individuals that your father specifically hired. They will do well enough for 48 hours without your hand holding.” 

“So now I am grounded from my phone?” Glancing back over he watched her smile.

“No other people are grounded from you.”

Silence hung between them as the forest and distant mountain peaks passed in the distance. The hustle and bustle of the city fading giving way to the easy flow of nature populating the world outside their car. The beginnings of white speckles float around the car, dusting the ground.

“Reverse grounding? Are you really pulling a reverse grounding?” He asked.

“Yes, I need you to close your eyes.” Haruhi’s hands tightened around the wheel trying her best to remain calm. “Other people take advantage of your kindness. I know that you might be the chairman’s son but you are also your own person. And if you won’t stand up for yourself you need someone in your life that will.” Softening her grip on the wheel, she reached over placing a hand on his thigh, giving it a small squeeze.

Sighing he complied, closing his eyes, tipping his head back against the headrest. “I didn’t mean to make you worried about me,” moving his hand over hers he squeezed lightly.

“I’m your fiance, it's kinda my job to worry about you.”

“How could you tell?” He asked, while threading their fingers together.

“Easy, you slipped back into hosting.” Haruhi stated matter of factly. 

Tamaki felt his ears pop as the car weaved back and forth.“What does that even mean?”

“You tend to tell little white lies that you think no one would catch on to. But also when you smile it doesn’t quite reach your eyes like your usual smiles.” Pushing on the break the car slowed to a stop as it plateaued on the side of the mountain, gravel crunching under the wheels. Reaching out she cradled his face between her hands, smoothing over the high points of his cheeks. 

“I should know by now that I can’t hide anything from you.” Leaning his face into her touch, he nuzzled into her palms, placing a small kiss into her open palm.

“Okay open.” Haruhi said quietly.

He smiled sweetly at Haruhi as he opened his eyes, noticing the rows of luscious pines outside the car’s windows. “Is this the part where you murder me and leave my body up here to never be found again?” He teased. 

“As a future lawyer I have to admit that it would be too much paperwork.” Brushing their noses together she released his face, turning it towards the front of the car. 

His eyes widened as his mouth fell agape. Further up the gravel road was a small cabin nestled into the side of the mountain. The soft glow of the windows illuminating their path. “What?”

“You needed some time away.” She shrugged. “Good surprise?”

His eyes glimmered in the light of the setting sun as he looked at her. “The best surprise.” Pulling her into a tight hug he breathed in her familiar floral scent. “Thank you.” He choked out quietly.

“You’re welcome.” Her fingers brushing Tamaki’s hair. Pulling back she smiled at him, wiping a stay tear away from his face. “Should we go in?”

“Yes!” He exclaimed happily. Throwing open the door he scrambled towards the door before Haruhi called out to him. “Trunk.”

Cocking his head to the side he whirled back to the back of the car. Helping Haruhi to grab their bags and a few miscellaneous bags. “If I didn’t know better I would say you and Antoiniette are the same person.” She giggled at Tamaki’s excited antics.

The gathering snow crunched lightly under their feet as they quickly shuffled towards the warmth of the cabin and out of the dropping temperatures of the outside. “Ette does take after her papa!” He exclaimed excitedly. “She would love to be here running around in the wild like her ancestors!” 

Momentarily setting down a bag Haruhi punched in a code for the door. The light flashed green as she pushed forward into a wall of warm air.

“Haruhi! You didn’t have to buy me a house! How did you even afford something like this?” He asked, cocking his head at her.

“Buy?” She parroted back at him. “I mean I did rent it for a few days, so in a sense I did buy you a house for the weekend, that’s how AirBnB works.” Placing her bags on a bench, she tugged Tamaki through the threshold, closing the door behind him. 

“AirBnB?” His eyes swept across the small cabin. The fully furnished space was quaint with dark wood furniture and a lively fireplace tucked away into the corner of the room. Most notably the most remarkable feature of the entire space was the sheer number of large windows. Snow swirling heavily between trees and shrubs. 

“It’s like renting a hotel room except it’s a bit more personal. Not just a whole bunch of identical rooms but rooms or homes. In this instance, it’s a cabin in the woods.” Her hands busy themselves tucking in some food into the fridge and dry goods on the counter. “I was really surprised that it was available considering how close it is to Christmas time.” She remarked. 

Tamaki walked around the spacious open room inspecting the woodsy Christmas decor. A small lit tree was tucked into the opposite corner of the fireplace. His eyes shone with glee as two little wrapped boxes were placed purposefully under the tree. Fiddling with the tags he smiled brightly to find that they both had a gift under the tree. “Haruhi why didn’t you tell me about gifts! I would have brought something for you!” He whined.

“Gifts? I didn’t bring anything.” Joining him by the tree she smiled. “Must be gifts from our hosts.”

“Can we open them now?” Tamaki asked excitedly.

Wrapping her arms around his waist she nuzzled her head into his chest, before looking up at him. “How about you and I make some hot cocoa, spend some quality quiet time snuggling in front of the fire, and then we can open them together?”

“Deal.” Draping his arms around her should he sighed, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

With both of them walking towards the kitchen they set to work preparing the hot chocolate. Silently dancing around each other stealing quick glances and small brushes of their hands. The kettle whistled quietly, steam escaping from the spout. Pouring water into their respective mugs Haruhi giggled at how full Tamaki topped his mug with mini marshmallows. 

“What? It tastes even better when you add marshmallows!” 

“I don’t doubt it.” Haruhi smiled, kissing Tamaki’s cheek as she passed him making her way to the comfy looking sectional in the middle of the living room.

“Wait for me!” Tamaki screeched, grabbing his full mug and shuffling quickly after Haruhi.

Lifting up one end of the plaid blanket, she waited till he slotted himself against her. She watched his eyes sparkle and smile widen at the invitation.  _ There he is. _

With one arm thrown around the back of the couch and the other holding onto his mug, Tamaki released a large sigh. “This is exactly what I needed.” His hand squeezed Haruhi’s shoulder lightly. “Thanks darling.” 

“You’re welcome Tama.” Cupping her mug he eyes watched the flames dance in over the logs. Her head leaned against Tamak’s shoulder, sipping lightly on her warm beverage. 

The calm ambiance of the cabin’s sounds filled the empty spaces between them. The wind rustling the pine tree branches. The occasional crackle and pop of the fireplace. And the snow continuing to fall heavily towards the earth, creating a white blanket over the frozen ground. It was quite a change of pace from the bustling city life they were used too back in Boston. A needed change.

“If it keeps up like this the whole time we might just get snowed in at the top of the mountain.” Haruhi remarked quietly.

“Wouldn’t be such a bad thing, as long as I get to be snowed in with you.” Takami’s nose nuzzled into Haruhi’s wind tousled hair.

“Cheeky.” Finishing off their hot cocoa, they placed the empty mugs on the coffee table. Their now empty hands seeking each other to tangle together above the blankets. 

“You know you like it.” He said quietly.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Haruhi’s fingers squeezed Tamaki’s. Her head leaned closer to his chest to listen to the quiet beating of his heart.

Tamaki’s eyes bounced between their intertwined hands and the two small boxes sitting under the tree. Impatience getting the best of him he spoke up. “I hate to ruin a good moment but can we open the gifts yet?”

“As long as you go get them I don’t see why we can’t open them up now.” Haruhi answered back as she leaned up, releasing Tamaki from her grip. She felt him jump up from the couch and race towards the twinkling tree to retrieve their gifts and the card. 

“Card first?” He asked.

“Card first.” She answered.

Running a finger under the seal of the envelope revealed a small thank you card. Flipping open the card he read it out loud. “Thank you so much for choosing the little cabin in the woods for your weekend getaway. We hope that you enjoy your stay. May these gifts be a little reminder after you leave about the importance of slowing down and enjoying the simple pleasures of being with the one you love. Merry Christmas, Your Hosts.” Tamaki cooed with glee. “How sweet!”

“I guess we better see what they are.” Hands worked quickly to tear the wrapping paper away from the boxes. Inside each box was a small snow globe featuring a mini cabin and trees. Haruhi gave hers a gentle shake to watch the fake snow swirl around the globe.”

“How thoughtful!” Tamaki also shook his with eager eyes to watch the swirling snow as well. The two globes were placed on the table, joining the empty mugs.

“Very.” Haruhi grinned as Tamaki cradled her face in his hands.

“I don’t know what I did in my previous life times or this life time to find someone so kind as you.” Pulling her face lightly to his he placed a lingering kiss on her forehead.

Covering his hands with her she smiled back. “You don’t need to do anything to earn my love, you can have it freely.” Her lips pressed softly against his, letting the warmth of their touch settle into their skin. 

“I love you Haruhi.” Tamaki whispered quietly.

“I love you too Tamaki.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! Wash your hands! Wear a mask! Stay safe out there friends!


End file.
